charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1
It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1 is the first part of the Season 6 finale and the 133rd overall episode of Charmed. Summary After Chris and Leo fall through a portal that transports them ito an evil mirrored world, Phoebe and Paige must travel to the parallel universe to rescue them while battling their evil counterparts. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell & Parallel Phoebe *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews & Parallel Paige *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell & Parallel Piper *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt & Parallel Leo *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell & Parallel Chris *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris & Parallel Darryl Guest Stars *Billy Drago as Barbas, Demon of Hope *Sandra Prosper as Sheila Morris *Jenya Lano as Inspector Sheridan & Parallel Inspector Sheridan *Betsy Randle as Mrs. Winterbourne *Gildart Jackson as Gideon & Parallel Gideon Co-Stars *Lorna Scott as Mrs. Noble & Parallel Mrs. Noble *Blake Robbins as Patrol Officer & Parallel Patrol Officer Magical Notes Spells ''To Open the Portal to the Parallel World'' This spell was made up by Gideon. The Charmed Ones cast it, thinking it'd send Chris and Leo back to Chris' time, but it sent them to the Parallel World instead. :In this place and in this hour, :We call upon the ancient power. :Open the door through time and space, :Create a path to another place. ''To Infuse an Athame With Power'' Gideon cast this spell on his Athame, so that he would be able to penetrate Wyatt's Force Field with it. :Wanton powers in this blade yield, :Penetrate that which would shield. ''The Power of Four Spell'' Phoebe, Paige, Parallel Phoebe and Parallel Paige used this spell to make Gideon suffer and then send him away from Wyatt. :We call upon Ancient lore, :To punish with the Power of Four, :Strike down this threat from both there and here, :Make him suffer, then disappear! Powers *'Telekinesis:' Used by Gideon to open and close the door of his office at Magic School. Parallel Gideon and Gideon used it to move their chessmen. Gideon also used it to make his Athame float. *'Invisibility:' Used by Gideon to be invisible while hindering the potion from hitting the drawn Triquetra. Parallel Gideon used it to be invisible when Paige and Phoebe arrived in his world. *'Healing:' Used by Gideon and Parallel Gideon to heal each other. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige, Gideon and Chris *'Apportation:' Used by Parallel Chris and Parallel Paige to get their Darklighter Crossbow with arrow into their hands. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Parallel Chris' Darklighter Arrow. *'Black Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Parallel Leo, Parallel Chris, Parallel Paige and Parallel Gideon. *'Black Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Parallel Chris to orb Darryl's gun into his hand. Parallel Paige used it to orb a rock and boulders. *'Energy balls:' Used by Parallel Leo, trying to attack Paige, but he was trapped in a Crystal Cage. Parallel Gideon used it to 'attack' Phoebe and Paige. *'Hope Reading:' Used by Parallel Barbas to read Chris and Leo's hopes. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb Parallel Paige's Darklighter Arrows to the ground. She later used it to orb a rock and boulders. Wyatt used it to stab Gideon with his own Athame. *'Force Field:' Used by Wyatt to protect himself from Gideon. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by Gideon, making the lightning bolts touch Wyatt's orb shield, so Gideon would be able to orb Wyatt and his shield. 6x22P1.png|Paige orbing out. 6x22P2.png|Gideon telekinetically opens the door of his office. 6x22P3.png|Gideon telekinetically closes the door of his office. 6x22P4.png|Gideon is invisible to prevent the potion from hitting the Triquetra. 6x22P5.png|Gideon telekinetically opens the door of his office. 6x22P6.png|Gideon becomes visible again. 6x22P7.png|Gideon telekinetically closes the door of his office. 6x22P8.png|Gideon telekinetically opens the curtain in his office. 6x22P9.png|Gideon and Parallel Gideon heal each other. 6x22P10.png|Gideon telekinetically closes the door of his office. 6x22P11.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe. 6x22P12.png|Parallel Chris apports his Darklighter Crossbow. 6x22P13.png|Piper freezes the Darklighter Arrow. 6x22P14.png|Parallel Leo and Parallel Chris black orbing out. 6x22P15.png|Parallell Chris black orbs Darryl's gun into his hand. 6x22P16.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe. 6x22P17.png|Paige orbing out. 6x22P18.png|Paige orbing in. 6x22P19.png|Parallel Leo tries to break through the Crystal Cage with an energy ball. 6x22P20.png|Parallel Gideon telekinetically moves a chess piece. 6x22P21.png|Gideon telekinetically moves a chess piece. 6x22P22.png|An energy ball is thrown at Paige and Phoebe. 6x22P23.png|Parallel Gideon becomes visible. 6x22P24.png|Paige orbing out with Phoebe. 6x22P25.png|Parallel Barbas reading Chris' hope to return home. 6x22P27.png|Parallel Barbas reading Chris' hope to return home before it's too late. 6x22P28.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe. 6x22P29.png|Paige orbing out with Phoebe. 6x22P30.png|Parallel Paige black orbing out with Parallel Phoebe. 6x22P31.png|Parallel Paige apports her Darklighter Crossbow. 6x22P32.png|Paige orbs down the Darklighter Arrow. 6x22P33.png|Paige orbs down the Darklighter Arrow again. 6x22P34.png|Paige orbs down another Darklighter Arrow. 6x22P35.png|Paige orbs a rock. 6x22P36.png|Parallel Paige black orbs a rock. 6x22P37.png|Paige orbs a boulder and Parallel Paige black orbs a boulder as well. 6x22P38.png|Wyatt raises his protective bubble to protect him from Gideon. 6x22P39.png|Gideon creates lightning bolts to make contact with Wyatt's force field. 6x22P40.png|Gideon orbing out with Wyatt in his force field. 6x22P41.png|Parallel Paige black orbs another boulder. 6x22P42.png|Paige orbs another boulder as well. 6x22P43.png|Wyatt uses his Force Field to protect himself. 6x22P44.png|Wyatt orbs the athame into Gideon. 6x22P45.png|Parallel Gideon black orbing out. 6x22P46.png|Gideon and Parallel Gideon healing each other. 6x22P47.png|Chris orbing out. Artifacts *'Scrying Crystal' - A magical pendant used for Scrying. Phoebe used it to scry for Parallel Leo and Parallel Chris. *'Crystals' - Used by Paige to trap Parallel Leo and Parallel Chris in a Crystal Cage. *'Athame' - A double edged ceremonial knife. Gideon blessed it, so he could penetrate Wyatt's Force Field. *'Darklighter Arrows -' An arrow, poisonous to Whitelighters, used by Darklighters to kill Whitelighters. The poison will slowly kill them, if not healed in time. *'Darklighter Crossbow' - Used to shoot Darklighters' Arrows with. Notes and Trivia * Another title used by The WB for this episode was Nice Girls, Naughty Girls in Australia. * Is the first episode of the series to hold a UK ratings certificate of "15" for violence, the strongest rating the series received. The other episode was "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2". * At the very end of the episode after Phoebe is shot, the Ice Cream truck is playing the same song that it did in "We All Scream for Ice Cream". It was presumably added as a sign that something was wrong with the good world. * This two-part episode marks the only appearance of Dark Elders and Darklighter-Witches, both of which only seem to exist in the parallel world. * The scene in which good and evil Gideon play chess is very similar to the scene between the Guardians of the Hollow in "Charmed and Dangerous". * With this episode Rose McGowan appeared in 67 episodes, surpassing Shannen Doherty's 66. * This episode scored 4.8 million viewers Cultural References * The episode title is a play on words referring to the title of the film "It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World. *Chris makes a remark about "Google". Gallery Episode Stills fdx0g1.jpg xfgf02cx.jpg ddffgfg03x.jpg gf04cx.jpg 0fgfg5gffg.jpg 622f.jpg 622h.jpg 622g.jpg Behind the Scenes 6x2201.jpg 6x2202.jpg 6x2203.jpg 015.jpg| 6x2205.jpg 6x2206.jpg 029247.jpg Screencaps CharmedOnesSpell-to go ot the future.jpg ChrisDrawingTriquetra.jpg ComingBackThroughPortal.jpg DarrelPhobePaige-Darrel tells them hes done covering.jpg DarrelSheridan-looking for chris.jpg EvilCharmedOnes.jpg EvilLeoChrisBeatUpDarrel.jpg EvilLeoChrisInTrap.jpg EvilLeoChrisParallelWorld.jpg EvilMrsNoble.jpg EvilPiper.jpg EvilWyattBaby.jpg GideonAppears.jpg GideonAppears2.jpg GideonBlessingBlade.jpg GideonBlessingBlade1.jpg Gideon-Charmed ones Hurt gideon.jpg GideonEvil-Charmed Ones Hurt.jpg GideonEvil.jpg GideonPenetratesShield.jpg GideonsBlood.jpg GideonsBlood2.jpg GideonWound-from stopping potion.jpg GideonsHeal.jpg GideonsHealing.jpg GideonWyattOrb.jpg GideonWyattShield.jpg LeoChrisParallelWorld.jpg LeoThrowsPotion.jpg MrsNoble.jpg PaigesDrawTriquetra.jpg ParallelMirror.jpg ParallelP3EvilDarrelBottle.jpg ParallelP3 1.jpg ParallelP3 2.jpg ParallelWorldAskPhoebe.jpg PhoebeAndMrsNoble.jpg PhoebePaigeParallelWorld.jpg Potionmisses.jpg SecurityShootsPhoebe.jpg ShielaPhoebe-fight.jpg TooGoodMrsNoble.jpg TooGoodWorld.jpg UnderworldDoubleSisters.jpg UnderworldEvilPaige.jpg UnderworldEvilPhoebePaige.jpg UnderworldGoodBarbas.jpg UnderworldLeoChris.jpg UnderworldLeoChrisBarbas.jpg UnderworldPaigeOrbArrow.jpg UnderworldPaigePhoebeTalking.jpg UnderworldPaigesOrbingBoulder.jpg UnderworldPaigesOrbingRocks1.jpg UnderworldPaigesReceiveCall.jpg UnderworldPhoebePaigeCrash01.jpg UnderworldPhoebePaigeCrash02.jpg UnderworldPhoebes1.jpg UnderworldPhoebes3.jpg WyattOrbsBlade.jpg International titles *'French:' Pour l'amour d'un fils - 1ère partie (For the Love of a Son - 1st Part) * Finnish: 'Peilimaailma, osa 1 ''(Mirror World, Part 1) *'''Czech: Špatný, špatný svět - 1. část (Bad, Bad World - Part 1) *'Slovak:' Je to zlý svet - 1. časť (It's Bad World - Part 1) *'German:' Gute und Böse Welt Teil 1 (Good and Bad World Part 1) *'Spanish (Spain):' Es un mundo malo, malo, malo - 1a parte (It's a Bad, Bad, Bad World - 1st Part) *'Spanish (Syfy):' Este mundo es malo, malo (1ª parte)'' (This World is Bad, Bad (1st Part)) *'Spanish (British DVD):' Es un mundo malo, malo 1ª parte ''(It's a Bad, Bad World 1st Part) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Es un Mundo muy Malo. Parte 1'' (It's a Very Bad World. Part 1)'' *'Russian: 'Ведьмы в зазеркалье, Часть 1 v zazerkal′e, Čast′ 1 (Witch in the Mirror, Part 1) *'Italian:' Per il bene o per il male? (Parte 1) (For Good or for Evil? (Part 1)) *'Hebrew:' "ze olam ra, ra me'od"- khelek rishon (It's Very Bad, Bad World- Part 1) *'Hungarian:' Ez egy rossz, rossz világ 1. rész (It's a Bad, Bad World Part 1) Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Season 6 Category:Two-part episodes